Una nueva batalla empiesa
by soli16
Summary: Despues del matrimonio entre Anna e Yoh tendran que seguir nuevos retos en su nueva batalla (E subido tres veces la historia pero se sube otra que no pienso seguir :S disculpen la molestia pero esta vez lo hice bien :D )


Bueno como ya sabran algunos aun que dudo mucho que ayan leido mi primer fic aqui xD soy nuevo en fanfiction y en los fics espero les guste mi nuevo fanfic de Anna x Yoh aun que se que esta pareja es muy vieja y muchos la an olvidado quiero que la recuerden asi que disfruten .

Esta obra esta algo basado en el manga y en el anime conbinare las historias por si acaso les confunde algo xD

**"El futuro de Yoh"**

"Los sentimientos ocultos"

Anna estaba como siempre acostada mientras miraba la televicion mientras el pobre de Yoh entrenaba duramente con 100 kilos en cada braso y pierna.

- olle Annita ¿no crees que esto es inhumano? deberias de quitarme estas pesas.. ademas el torneo ya termino.

- Hummm.. de todo te quejas ademas tu no eres humano eres "Shaman" deberias de estar agradecido que te dejara seguir viviendo en esta casa al no averte convertido en Shaman King.

Yoh lloraba mientras seguia con sus ejersicios con ese peso casi intolerable, despues de terminar sus ejercisios se dirigio hacia la cosina para empesar a cosinar para el y su "adorable prometida".

- * Anita cada vez te veo mas molesta * Amidamaru puedes ir a decirle a Manta que me despierte mañana creo que no me levantare si no me biene a despertar jijiji.

Amidamaru obedecio mientras se compadecia de su amo pensaba que la señorita Anna se hacia cada vez mas recia con su amo.

/ en el comedor /

Estaba todo en sielencio nadien decia ni una palabra Yoh se sentia precionado de tanto ejersicio y aparte con los problemas que tiene con su familia estaba comensando a agotarse.

- Olle Annita... ¿te puedo preguntar algo?.

- Humm... ¿Puedes?... Yoh si es para que sea menos blanda en tus entrenamientos ni lo pienzes.

Yoh suspira un poco mientras sonrie al ver como su "Anita" comia con una sonrisa que tal vez ni ella habia notado el se sentia alegre, aun que lo demostrara el se sentia feliz cuando ella lo estaba.

- Solo queria preguntarte ¿Que arias si te dijiera que mañana moriria?

Anna dejo caer una taza de te y empeso a temblar pero al percatarse de que estaba demostrando sus sentimientos se intento calmar un poco.

- Estas bien ¿Anita?

- No digas tonterias recuerda que aun tienes que darme lujos y tranquilidad.

Anna intento disimular un poco y volvio a su tono habitual se levanto y se marcho a su habitacion.

*Yoh por que me as dicho eso... si me dijieras que mañana moririas yo... yo... te diria todo lo que siento por ti... te habrasaria y besaria... y te diria que si tu te mueres yo tambien lo aria*

Anna estaba triste y lloraba lo mas bajo posible para que no notara Yoh lo que ella sentia.

/ Al dia siguiente /

Manta habia llegado ala mancion de los Asakura toco el timbre pero nadien se asomaba espero y espero pero de tanta preocupacion decidio entrar sin permiso de todos modos Yoh ya le habia dado una llave de la puerta principal.

Al adentrarse noto un holor delicioso se dirigio corriendo ala cosina y para su sorpresa vio algo raro que solo habia visto una vez "Anna cosinando".

Yoh estaba observandola con una sonrisa pero manta al verla solo grito y señalo como lo hizo la vez pasada.

- Enano, Cabeson y grosero no debes de señalar a alguien y menos en su propia casa.

Manta se sento junto a Yoh aun que este no le tomo importancia, despues de que Anna terminara de cosinar y comieran se dirigian los tres hacia la escuela y como siempre Anna se adelantaba no caminaba con ellos.

- Olle Yoh, ¿algo a pasado entre tu y Anna? los noto mas distanciados de lo normal y aparte ella estaba cosinando.

- Jijijiji. no creo que Anita este mas alejada solo que el momento se aserca.

- ¿Hee?, ¿Momento?, ¿De que estas hablando Yoh?

- Hablo de una reunion de la familia Asakura, segun e escuchado es muy importante.

- ¿No deberias de estar mas preocupado?! que tal si se trata de otra pelea de Shamanes!

- No... no creo, ademas no sirve de nada preocuparme eso no solusionara nada.

Anna, Manta e Yoh habian llegado ala escuela estaban en clases de Gimnasia Yoh siempre estaba con su pans completo con su chamarra para que no notaran sus cresientes musculos y llamara la atencion de todos.

- Alumnos quiero informarles que hoy se nos uniran nuevos alumnos ellos son Len, Horohoro y pilica.

- ¿Que?! yo pense que todos estaban entrenando y esperando el proximo evento! ¿Que hacen aqui?

Manta estaba muy agitado al ver casi a todos sus amigos shamanes reunidos pero parecia que Yoh ya sabia algo al respecto.

- Ni crean que les dare posada en mi casa!.. Menos ati Horohoro.

- Pero si Leen pagara todo!

Len se enojo con las palabras de Horohoro y comensaron a discutir mientras Yoh reia como siempre Anna solo pensaba en el "Dinero" que tenia Len y lo que podia sacarles.

- Bueno espero tengan una buena estadia en las aguas tarmales de Fumbari.

- Jijiji, se be que saben el punto devil de Anita... Auch! por que me haces eso Anna!

- Humm... por que te lo merecias!...

- Bueno chicos... regresen a sus clases arreglen sus problemas despues!

Continuaron con sus clases con algunas molestias todas las chicas se les quedaban mirando a Yoh, Len y Horohoro que se habian quitado las sudaderas y sus playeras para descansar mas ya que Len y Horo tuvieron una competencia para ver quien era el mas fuerte y por parte de Yoh fue obligado por Anna.

- Anita... entonces... ¿Los dejaras quedarse en nuestra casa?

- humm... si... si te pones la playera si, si no no.

Anna por primera vez se habia puesto celosa de las demas chicas la unica que lo habia notado fue pilica y tenia en mente usar eso como chantaje lo mas pronto posible.

Despues de tanto "Estudiar" todos se dirigian ala casa de huespedes Asakura los chicos se habian adelantado mientras Anna y Pilica caminaban mas lento.

- Olle Anna, ¿Algo a cambiado entre tu e Yoh?

- ¿De que me estas hablando? si te refieres asi e cambiado su entrenamiento, eso no te lo dire.

- Me refiero si se an besado seguido despues de que los mire acaramelados en el torneo de shamanes.

- ¿Tu... Nos miraste?... si te refieres a eso.. no mas lo hice por que es mi deber como futura esposa de la familia Asakura.

- No te agas Anna si yo veo que te pusiste celosa de las demas cuando Yoh no tenia su camisa.

- Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que no queria que miraran los avanses de Yoh.

Las chicas se habian retrasado mucho por su platica que tubieron y al llegar notaron que tenian la casa super limpia mientras esperaban todos en el comedor.

yoh al escuchar que habia llegado Anna y Pilica, comenso a servir la comida todos miraban lo deliciosa que se miraba la comida.

- Olle Yoh desde que te hiciste un mandilon as mejorado mucho en las tareas domesticas ¿Verdad?.

- ¿Mandilon? si solo estoy pagandole a Anita que no le podre dar los lujos y comodidades que le prometi cuando eramos niños... ademas dime ¿Que es mandilon,Horohoro?

Anna se habia enojado con Horohoro tanto que agarro a Manta de la cabeza y lo arrojo hacia el aparte de enojada se avergonzo de que Yoh dijiera "Le prometi cuando eramos niños".

- Olle Anna, nos podrias decir ¿Cual sera la habitacion mia y de mi hermano?

- Tambien la mia, ademas podrias darme la cuenta de un año... * como es que perdi ese estupido juego ahora por eso tengo que pagarle a estos la escuela, comidas y techo *

- Espera! yo no quiero cuarto para 2, yo quiero uno individual * jejeje que te salga mas caro Len* quiero que le des a Pilica el mejor cuarto de todos.

- Ese seria mi cuarto, pero si lo quieren se los dejo no mas les advierto que esa habitacion es la mas cara de nuestra casa de huespedes.

Anna solo estaba pensando en como hacer mas dinero con ellos.

- Len, sera mejor que me pages en un año asi tendre mas tiempo de hacer las cuentas.

Despues de comer Anna los llevo a los cuertos que les correspondia los llevo a los mejores cuartos pero algo habia fallado en el plan de Anna, casi todos los cuartos estaban destrosados y apenas les iba a dar mantenimiento apenas y pudo acomodar a los huespedes ya que solo tenia 4 habitaciones buenas.

Todos ya se habian ido a dormir a esepcion de Anna e Yoh.

- Annita y ¿Donde dormiras tu? ya no hay habitaciones.

- ¿Donde dormire? mas bien ¿Donde dormiras tu? yo tomare tu habitacion.

- Annita... esta bien jijiji tomare mis cosas y buscare una solucion.

Yoh se puso su pijama tomo su futon y fue ala habitacion de Len para ver si lo dejaba dormir en esa noche con el mientras el se acomodaba.

- Entonces Anna ¿te corrio?... jajaja en vez de que tu mandes a tu prometida ella te controla! bueno para que veas que soy bueno dejare que te quedes aqui hoy.

- jijiji... Gracias Len bueno... creo que no tiene nada de malo mi Annita.

Yoh entro ala habitacion y se quedo dormido... pero no por mucho Len roncaba demaciado y no lo dejaba dormir intento taparse los oidos con corchos pero Len se seguia escuchando roncaba demaciado decidio irse a preguntarle a Horohoro si lo dejaba dormir.

Despues de explicarle todo a Horohoro entro a su habitacion y miro puros posters y revistas de chicas semi desnudas... al ver eso Yoh lo penso dos veces y se fue.

- Ahora ¿A donde ire?

- Amo ¿Por que no fue a preguntarle a la señorita Pilica?

- Estas loco Amida maru!... Anna me mataria * creo que sera mejor que me acomode en el pasillo despues de todo tendre techo *

Yoh no podia dormir en el pasillo se sentia demaciado cansado ya no podia ni mantener los ojos abiertos pero de todos modos no podia dormir de tanto sueño comenso a caminar semi dormido se dirigio a su antigua habitacion miro a Anna y se acomodo a su lado mientras la habrasaba.

Al dia siguiente el sol habia salido con un hermoso cielo sin nuves pero sin calor era un hermoso clima era un bello sabado, Yoh despertaba poco a poco y cuando habrio los ojos noto que estaba en su habitacion acostado en el futon de Anna el disfrutaba del dulce olor que habia en el futon.

Yoh se detuvo a pensar al ver el futon vacio penso que tal vez Anna estaria demaciado molesta por haver entrado sin permiso a "su habitacion" pero al pensar que de todos modos lo iban a castigar decidio seguir oliendo el futon por el dulce olor de su secretamente amada prometida.

- Yoh...¿Que..que estas haciendo?

- Eeeee!... veras... es que.. no podia dormir en el pasillo y tal vez mi cuerpo reacciono solo y entre ala habitacion * Anita me va a castigar seriamente *

Yoh lloraba al pensar que Anna lo castigaria pero sucedio todo lo contrario y se habia sorprendido.

- Sobre eso te queria pedir disculpas... no queria ser mala contigo... despues de todo lo que as echo por mi asi que lo menos que puedo darte so...soy... soy yo misma.

Anna tenia la cara roja e Yoh se preguntaba si lo que estaba pasando era un sueño el se sentia raro ademas no le podia hacer nada por que aun que la amaba el le tenia miedo y en sierta forma respeto.

- Annita ¿Te encuentras bien? dime... quieres ir al doctor.

- Estas dicienome ¿Que no me amas?... no quieres tomar a tu prometida... Yoh... yo soy tuya!

Yoh preocupado tomo a Anna y la recosto en la cama mientras le checaba la temperatura Anna estaba ardiendo tenia la fiebre demaciado alta.

- Como lo pense ese momento a llegado... ¿no es cierto Padre?

- Tienes toda la razon hijo, Anna esta atrabesando el cambio de sus poderes antes de lo pensado.

Yoh aliviado de que Anna no tuviera nada grave comenzo a preparar un ritual con ayuda de su padre para que Anna pasara su cambio sin problemas.

Al paso de media hora Anna comenso a sudar demaciado asi que Yoh le cambio la ropa ponienole un yukata lijero.

Despues de estar listo Yoh consentro toda su energia para formar un pentagrama alrededor de Anna con ayuda de su padre.

- Despues de esto ¿Anna seguira siendo la misma?

- Lo unico que cambiara de tu prometida sera mas poderosa, tanto que inclusive te sobrepasara.

Yoh se alegro al saver que su prometida no cambiaria en su forma de ser aun que pensandolo bien no estaria mal que fuera mas suave con el en los ejercisios.

Len, Horohoro y Pilica se dirigieron al comedor y al percatarse de que ni Yoh ni Anna estaban se fueron a comer comida rapida pensando "A lo mejor Anna onligo a Yoh a correr con ella en su espalda y pesas en los pies".

Despues de que se marcharon poco a poco Anna cobraba consiencia y su fiebre bajaba rapidamente.

- Yoh... ¿Quien me puso este yukata?... no me digas.

- Tienes razon Anna fue Yoh.

- Padre no me ayudes!... Esto veras Anita es que tenias demaciada fiebre y me preocupe de que empeoraras... por favor no me castiges.

Anna cerro los ojos y les dio una orden de que se salieran estaba demaciado furiosa como nunca pero estaba mas avergonzada.

- * Entonces Yoh... me vistio me las bas a pagar Yoh... pero... tambien ¿Se preocupo tambien?... *

El padre de Yoh se marcho despues de que Anna cobrara la consiencia el no queria estar cuando Anna quiera castigar a su hijo.

Anna despues de meditar tanto decidio pensar que no habia pasado nada, salio hacia el comedor y comenso a cosinar por "Tercera vez".

- Yoh! la comida esta lista! baja o no desayunaras hoy que ya es tarde para la escuela!

Yoh bajo rapido pensando que lo iba a castigar por lo ocurrido pero noto que Anna estaba como siempre sin cambio alguno a ecepcion de que estaba cosinando.

- Dime Anita, ¿todabia estas enojada?

- ¿Sobre que? despues de todo yo soy tu futura esposa, creo que cosas como estas pasaran muy seguido.

- Hummm... entonces como eres mi futura esposa... * mejor me callo o si no me castigara * no nada Anita.

- Yoh.. mañana sera la reunion de los asakura ¿verdad? dime de que trata.

- Veras como tu fuiste elegida como mi prometida el hijo de la rama principal Asakura tendra que hacerte... mejor que te explique mi abueja.

Fin del cap nos vemos en la siguiente conti :D

**"El Futuro De Yoh"**

"Un Nuevo Comienzo"

Yoh y anna al llegar ala escuela notaron que sus amigos estaban hablando cosas de Anna eso la hizo enojar y comenso a golpearlos como piñata.

- Lo que pase en mi vida no tiene nada que ver con ustedes y no reniegen que puede leer sus mentes... * Pero como ese poder lo habia perdido hace tiempo... ¿tendra que ver esto con la reunion? *

- Chicos yo tambien pienzo lo mismo no importa lo que pase entre Anita y yo eso es asunto nuestro.

Anna tuvo un lebe sonrojo que solo Pilica noto "otra vez" Anna tambien se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenia Pilica y la fulmino con su mirada.

- Bueno chicos todos a sus lugares hoy les presentaremos a una nueva alumna, por favor presentate ante la clase.

- Soy Yui Kisura y "la prometida de Yoh Asakura" un gusto en conocerlos.

- Quien te crees que eres ! yo soy la prometida de Yoh.

Toda la clase quedo en Shock y le hacian caras picaras a Yoh y las chicas lo miraban como un gran pervertido.

- Olle Anita... no nos molesta que diga eso ademas tu y yo sabemos que tu eres mi futura esposa dejala que hable.

- Tu ¿La conoces verdad? dime la verdad Yoh.

- Veras... les contare esto a todos en nuestra casa, este no es el lugar apropiado * estamos llamando mucho la atencion *

Despues de un largo dia de clases al llegar todos incluyendo a Yui, Yoh les comenzo a explicar.

- Bueno empesare con lo basico, la primera y prometida oficial que tuve fue mi Anita dure a su lado una semana para conocerla tuvimos muchos problemas y desde hay pues lo dejare en secreto... y por parte de Yui hummm, creo que es una chica que conosi en la mancio principal Asakura mas bien en la entrada ella fue atacada por un espiritu maligno y como apenas habia aprendido como exterminarlos decidi ayudarla y pues... dijo que algun dia se casaria conmigo.

- Yoh... estas diciendo que tu amas a Anna.. ¿No sientes nada por mi?

- Perdona pero la razon por la que me echo fuertes no fue por ti.

- Contestame entonces ¿Tu ams a Anna?

Yoh no queria contestar libremente pensaba que Anna tal vez jamas le volveria a dirijir la palabra, ella nunca habia dado indicios de amarlo por eso se retuvo sin darse cuenta de que habia lastimado a Anna.

- Solo dire que ala unica persona que reconosco como prometida es Anna y nadien mas.

Sin darse cuenta Yoh habia areglado las cosas haciendo que Anna se sonrojara tanto que asta yoh se dio cuenta de eso.

Yui se habia ido llorando con sed de venganza contra Anna.

- Hummm... Anna creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, chicos espero nos esperen y no agan desastre mientras no estamos.

yoh toma a su futura esposa de la mano ella sabia que no podia renegar ella nunca le negaba nada a Yoh cuando estaba con esa personalidad seria, despues de tomar un camion hacia Izumo Anna quedo dormida ya que estaba agotada por el ritual.. inconcientemente se recosto en el hombro el solo decidio hacer lo mismo y se recosto en la cabesa de su amada.

Al llegar ala mancion principal de los Asakura Anna desperto sintiendo el furyoku de su antigua maestra y al notar como estaba con Yoh sonrio y siguio recostada en el.

- jijijiji. Anita estoy despierto... ¿Sigues dormida? hummm... entonces despierta!

Anna fingio estar dormida y segun ella habia despertado.

- ¿Ya llegamos? Bueno que esperas, Toma el equipaje! y vallamos con tus abuelos.

Yoh no tuvo otra opcion tomo las cosas de el y de su futura esposa y se encaminaron a una capilla donde los dos abuelos de Yoh lo esperaban.

- Veo que llegaron a tiempo... Yoh, Anna el momento a llegado los dos ballan a purificarse antes de que empiese la segunda seremonia.

Yoh y Anna sin saber todabia lo que pasaria asintieron se pusieron sus batas y se dirigieron ala cascada.

- Yoh si me miras... te matare ! ¿Entendiste?

- Esta bien Annita, yo no aria nada que te disgustara.

Despues de terminar con la seremonia regresaron al lugar donde estaban los abuelos notaron que ellos tenian vestiduras blancas y habian muchas velas alos lados de la capilla.

- Bien Yoh tu bienes conmigo, Anna tu ve con mi esposa.

Los dos fueron separados Yoh no tenia idea del por que, su abuelo prosiguio poniendole una tunica seremonial de los Asakura.

/ Con Anna /

- ¿Que?!, ¿Esta hablando enserio maestra? es demaciado rapido.

- Anna tu no me puedes engañar tu as anelado este dia como ninguno y ademas... no es rapido recuerda que los combates para pelear contra los cielos esta muy serca y debes de traer al nuevo miembro de la familia en tu bientre lo mas pronto posible.

- Dime... ¿Yoh ya sabia sobre esto?

- No, el ni siquiera de sabe nada respecto ala boda asi sabremos si el empeso a amarte o no, si no te ama entonces pensaremos mas si el debe de casarse contigo.

Anna se puso muy nervioso pensando en "Y que tal si me odia, despues de todo lo que e echo es lo mas normal" temblaba demaciado cuando se miro con el vestido de novia de los Asakura.

Yoh y su abuelo llegaron primero ala capilla, Anna estaba llegando con un vestido de novia y un velo que la tapaba asta el cuello Yoh estaba sorprendido de lo hermosa que se miraba nunca la habia visto con ropa que no sea la de la escuela o la de sacerdotisa.

- Bueno chicos empesaremos con la seremonia, pero antes dime Yoh ¿amas a Anna?

Anna estaba nerviosa nunca habia pensado en si Yoh sentia lo mismo que ella y cuando escucho las palabras que dijo Yoh, Anna empeso a llorar.

- "Si la amo" jijiji.

- Anna ¿Amas a Yoh?

- No lo odio si a eso te refieres.

Anna no tuvo muhco tiempo con su devilidad pero Yoh penso que no lo amaba, solo su abuela conocia los sentimientos que ocultaba Anna.

- Entonces como veo que ni uno "Se odia" Los declaro "Marido y Mujer" Yoh, besa a Anna.

Anna penso que Yoh no se atraveria pero al segundo de escuchar besa a Anna el lo habia echo Anna estaba muy contento y le correspondio el beso.

- Yoh... no lo vuelvas a hacer sin permiso!.

Anna se sonrojo y eso le habia gustado demaciado a Anna.

- Pero si ya me habian dado permiso anita, jijijijijij, dejando eso de lado creo que tenemos que regresar... o ¿Falta algo mas, abuelo?

- Si... pueden irse pero recuerden deben de tener un hijo antes de que cumplas 16 años, ademas deben de tener en mente que elejiran su prometida.

Yoh se preocupaba mas del pobre hijo que tendra, pensaba que lo tratarian igual que a el o a su abuelo cuando era joven.

- Bueno nos marchamos, gracias por aceptarme en la familia asakura.

Anna les hizo una reverencia pero Yoh la interrumpio tomandola de la mano y arrastrandola hacia el camion, ella se sorprendio de como Yoh habia cambiado radicalmente.

Despues de que se marcharan los abuelos de Yoh seguian en su charla.

- Al parecer Anna desperto como shaman, el espiritu que tendra sera mas fuerte que los espiritus de los elementos.

- Es cierto pero.. Yoh acaba de fucionar el espiritu de su elemento natural con Amidamaru eso nunca antes lo habia visto.

- Veamos lo que nos prepara el destino.

Yoh y Anna habian llegado a su casa en Fumbari con los trajes seremoniales, Yoh no le dio tiempo a Anna de cambiarse.

En cuanto entraron a su casa sus "Queridos Huespees" los esperaban en la sala tomando sake.

- ¿Que creen que estan haciendo en mi casa?!, Pilica tu tambien! no puedo creer esto... Yoh detenlos.

Cuando Anna voltio a ver a Yoh le salio una gota de pena agena al ver que Yoh ya estaba tomando alegremente con ellos.

- Es el colmo!

Anna se habia ido a dormir enfurecida pero ala vez alegre al recordar "si la amo" esa noche dormio con una sonrisa muy grande, al pasar unas horas todos se habian ido a dormir algo ebrios.

Anna desperto al escuchar pasos que se dirigian a su alcoba estaba algo nerviosa ya que todos estaban evrios pensaba que le intentarian jugar una mala broma, en cuanto se habrio la puerta miro a Yoh que caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa muy grande.

- Yoh...¿por que entras ami habitacion?

- Anita...hic, pero si es nuestra habitacion...hic, e esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Anna miraba fijamente a Yoh y el a ella lentamente se asercaban y se recostaban los dos en el futon sentian su respiracion el uno al otro lentamente se quedaron dormidos lo mas juntos posible.

Al dia siguiente despertaron al mismo tiempo Yoh algo preocupado de que lo ballan a castigar pero Anna solo le sonrio eso lo alegro y casi por instinto le dio un beso de buenos dias.

- Yoh... te dije que me pidieras permiso para eso.

Anna desvio su mirada de el para no sonrojarse mas de lo que ya estaba, el para no alejar su mirada de ella la toma del menton ligeramente mientras la gira hacia el.

- No voltees Anita aun no e terminado, por fin puedo expresarme sin limites.

Yoh aprovecho que tenian yukatas y lentamente le quitaba el de su esposa mientras ella de tantas emociones no podia ni resistirse el lentamente la recostaba en el futon con suavidad mientras le quitaba su hermoso yukata matrimonial.

Yoh estaba asombrado de la bellesa de su esposa y lo hermosa que se miraba tan sonrojada... Pero... alguien toco la puerta.

- Yoh, Anna apurencen tenemos que llegar ala escuela recuerden que hoy es su graduacion de la secundaria.

- Horohoro, podian adelantarse orita vamos... lo que pasa es que me siento algo mal.

- Ya me imagino algo le as de aver echo a Anna y orita a de estar castigandote :3, vez por embriagarte.

Anna queria gritar pero se sentia tan indefensa en ese momento tan devil que ni renegar pudo... cuando recupero algo de sus fuerzas se vistio lo mas rapido posible Yoh se sintio tenso al ver como Anna no podia ni dirigirle la mirada.

Estaban todos reunidos en la secundaria viendo la gran Graduacion de Anna,Yoh,Len,Horohoro y pilica, Yun y los abuelos de Yoh los miraban en su graduacion, despues de terminar la ceremonia Yoh le intento hablar mas de una vez a Anna pero ella solo lo ignoraba o fingia hablar con pilica.

Despues de que todo haya terminado se dirijieron a la pencion, todos se sentaron para comer juntos Anna se descuido y termino sentada alado de su esposo.

- Dime, Ana, Yoh ¿Algo a pasado entre ustedes? veo que Anna ya no te regaña y tu solo la as estado acosando

- Pilica! yo no tengo por que regañarlo siempre o ¿si?, ademas ¿no deberias de estar mas preocupada? como tu hermano o Len sobre la escuela de shamanes ala que asistiremos todos.

Yoh se rio como siempre lo hace, terminaron todos la cena Yoh recogia los platos antes de dirigirse a bañar con los otros chicos.

- Yoh,Len... ¿Como creen que sea la escuela para Shamanes?

- Jijijiji, ni me lo preguntes yo ni siquiera sabia que existia una escuela para Shamanes... pero supe que en esa escuela los shamanes consiguen a sus prometidas o prometidos.

- Entonces por que bas tu! espera... ¿es encerio? ¿Hay es donde los shamanes consiguen a su pareja? Pero eso no es necesario conmigo... ¿Que piensas tu Horohoro?

- Sobre eso, veran chicos... yo ya estoy comprometido... pero... es peor que Anna por eso no tengo ganas de ir pero ala vez si.

- ¿Que?!... Si tienes prometida ¿por que miras tantas revistas porno?!

- Pues eso era... para olvidarme de mi compromiso aun que... pero a contrario de Yoh y Anna... yo y ella solo nos vimos una vez y no hablamos.

- ¿Entonces por que dices? que es peor que mi Anita ¬¬, minimo deberias de conocerla ¿no crees?

- Estan locos sus padres! como es que tiene prometidas tan jovenes! y ademas eso de la academia de shamanes es un fraude.

Yoh se reia tipicamente por como se enfurecia Len y los correteaba como si ellos tubieran la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando.

/ En el baño de chicas /

- Anna... entre nosotras dime ¿Por que ignoras al pobre de yoh?

- Eso no es cierto y si lo fuera no deberia de interesarte.

Anna contesto rapidamente y frio como siempre.

- ¿A si? entonces si no me dices les dire a todos que tu estabas celosa cuando Yoh se quito la playera y que tu lo besaste en el torneo de Shamanes... ¿Tu opinion a cambiado?

- Eres una... grrr... Esta bien te dire pero mantenlo en secreto... veras es que yoh ya se convirtio en mi esposo y cuando nos casamos el me... me... me.

- No me digas ¿te violo? Ese Yoh! veras como me lo trago vivo!

En ese momento Yoh en el baño de hombres sintio un escalofrio.

- Enrealidad... no me nege ni nada... ademas no me hizo la gran cosa solo me de...desnudo y me...me miro yo no sabia que hacer y por la verguenza no le hablo, dime ¿Estas ya contenta?

- Veo que asta tu te puedes avergonzar, no crees que deberias de hacer lo que el quiere de vez en cuando... lo que quiero decir tu no lo as tratado muy bien que digamos.

- Tienes razon... pero mas te vale que no digas nada ¿te imaginas lo que te pasaria si un demonio te atakara?

Pilica asintio con miedo al ver como habia cambiado la actitud de Anna tan rapido.

- Pues si eso te da miedo, cuando yo te aga algo pensaras que los demonios son angeles.

Despues de bañarse se dirigieron todos a sus habiataciones, Yoh y Anna se encontraron de frente mientras entraban ala habitacion.

- Annita... Creo que debo disculparme contigo, no queria hacerte nada malo... ¿Me perdo...

- No te disculpes.

Anna estaba sonrojada mientras Yoh estaba confundido y triste.

- Veras... lo que pasa es que me avergonze me tomaste por sorpresa y... y.

Yoh sonreia mientras se recostaba en el futon.

- No te preocupes Anita ... lo que hice no debi de haberlo echo, mejor descansemos que mañana tendras que invocar a tu espiritu acompañante que tienes oculto.

Anna se recosto lo mas serca de yoh como la vez anterior pero esta vez Yoh estaba sobrio se sonrojo mientras Anna tomo la iniciativa esta vez ella sonreia al ver como Yoh habia cambiado tanto ya que la noche pasada era tan serio y ahora era como un niño inocente.

- ¿Vez? esto se siente cuando te toman por sopresa.

Anna le dio un beso tierno en los labios antes de fingir que estaba dormida.

- A...ani...anita ¿Tu...tu... me be...b.e...besaste?

Yoh estaba demaciado sonrojado y mas al ver como ella se recosto en su braso pero en cuanto Anna abrio los ojos para ver como estaba el y se le salio una risita por como se beia su querido esposo.

- Buenas noches.

Yoh capto lo que Anna le queria dar a entender le de dico una sonrisa y los dos quedaron dormidos como en aquella noche.

Al dia siguiente Yoh fuel el primero en despertar miro que el yukata de Anna se le habia agrandado el escote al ver eso Yoh recordo aquella noche cuando miro completamente a su esposa como vino al mundo, trago saliva e intento controlarse.

- Veo que despertaste Yoh.

Dice Anna todabia media dormida mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Si...si...si di...di...dime ¿Como dormiste?

Yoh desviaba la mirada para no ver a Anna con ojos lividinosos ella solo reia al ver la mente inocente del chico que "Amo desde que lo conosio".

- Me trae recuerdos a como te comportas Yoh de mi primer amor.

- ¿Tu primer amor? y ¿Ese quien fue?

Yoh tenia una cara de malumorado mientras preguntaba insistentemente a Anna de su primer amor como si el fuera un niño chiquito.

- ¿Mi primer amor? a buen el es muy timido, infantil, alegre y siempre se preocupa por las personas mas que por el mismo, Creo que lo sigo amando.

- Hummmmm...

Yoh cruso los brazos mientras hacia pucheros ya se dirijia ala Salida pero Anna lo detuvo mientras le tomaba de la manga de su yukata.

- Esa persona eres tu!

Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Yoh eso cuaso que tuviera un sentimiento que nunca antes habia tenido... era una sensacion mas grande que la felicidad pero aun asi le salio una lagrima pero ¿Por que? se preguntaba el jove.

- Recuerdas como me salvaste de mi misma cuando eramos chicos... desde ese entonces "Yo te e amado" tenia...miedo de decirtelo pe...

- Anita, creo que sera mejor que dejemos esta platica para luego cuando Pilica no este detras de la puerta ¿esta bien?

Pilica cae hacia la habitacion de Yoh y Anna cuando el habre la puerta ella intenta escapar pero antes de eso Anna la capturo.

- Yoh ayudame por favor ayudame!

- ¿Ayudar...? * perdoname Pilica pero cuando Anita se enoja yo no meto las manos mejor resignate * Bueno que se la pasen bien chicas.

Yoh se aleja mientras reia nerviosamente por como esto afectaria su tranquila vida que siempre habia anelado.

/ Despues de todo el alboroto se reunieron en el comedor /

Yoh tenia una gota de pena agena al ver como tenia Anna atada a Pilica con su rosario mientras pedia ayuda con la mirada a todos, pero como se esperaba nadien se animo a revelarse a "Anna la primera"

Yoh para romper el hielo y el ambiente tetrico se aserca a Anna y le susurra.

- Anita dejala creo que ya es suficiente... ¿no crees? si no la dejas creo que te dare un besito enfrente de todos, jijijijijij.

Anna se sonrojo y la dejo ir rapidamente todos se habia preguntado que le habia susurrado Yoh para que ella soltara a Pilica sin renegar pero lo unico que habian escuchado fue la risa tipica de Yoh.

- Yoh... Enseñanos como calmar a Anna porfavor!

Todos le preguntaron a Yoh mientras a este le salia una gota de pena agena mientras Anna los fulminaba con la mirada.

- Chicos adelantensen Anna y yo tenemos que invocar el espiritu acompañante de Anita tardaremos mucho asi que ¿podrian llenar nuestras solisitudes por favor?

Los otros shamanes se iban con la pregunta ¿El espiritu oculto de Annia? pero tenian miedo de preguntarles ya que parecia que su anfitriona estaba de mas mal humor que de costumbre.

- Bien ya dibuje el sirculo con el pentagrama Anita, parate en el cetro y en cuanto salga el espiritu tenemos que enfrentarlo con furyku asi que atakaremos juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Anna asintia cuando el pentagrama de Yoh comenso a brillar... de repente aparecio un espiritu enormme con los 5 elementos naturales y una armadura de oro con su espada de platino.

Yoh comenso a atacar con su Furyoku pero el espiritu se resistia no lo podia sellar para Anna despues Anna lo ataco con su rosario y despues uso su enorme furyoku los dos aumentaron el maximo de sus poderes espiritistas asta que el espiritu acepto a su nuevo amo.

- Tardamos mucho... creo que tendre que ponerte un entrenamiento especial Yoh, tendras que aumentar mas tu furyoku.

- ¿QUE? PERO SI MI PODER ES TAN GRANDE COMO EL DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO "HAO"!

- No me importa si eres aun mas fuerte que el, si yo digo algo es por que lo are.

Anna le mostro una mirada fulminante a Yoh mientras el lloraba al pensar que tan duro sera su "entrenamiento especial".

Despues todo el alboroto se dirigieron ala escuela secreta de shamanes Yoh y Anna se sorprendieron al ver a una chica demaciado hermosa tomado el brazo de Horohoro


End file.
